More Than Meat
by DonTassi
Summary: The last thing Cha Kokoro remembers was being pushed in the pool by her brother. Now she wakes up to find herself on a Pirate Ship looking like an Albino Neko and with a Wedding Band on her finger? What on earth is going on and why can't she remember?
1. What's Going on!

I do not own OP or any of it's characters or even the idea of throwing your own character into a story to make fanfiction. The only thing i own is Cha Kokoro, unless somebody thought of her first for which case I'm borrowing without permission like with everything else. Don't worry I'll return everything when I'm done^^

* * *

"Shut up Cha." My brother grumbled. I giggled pinching his cheeks even though he was older than me.

"You can't even keep up with my grades?" I teased him. "No not even that, how do you get an F _minus_ in PE?" I giggled at him. "All you have to do is dress everyday and you can get away with a D plus. If you participate you can get a C easily! How do you get an F-? really now Tai-nii-chan." I pulled on his cheeks teasingly.

"Shut up Cha!! just because I don't have straight A's" he grumbled.

"Who cares if I have A's or not! You don't even have a C average! Come on Tai are you even trying?" I asked with a laugh. "Mom's gonna flip!"

"Don't you dare tell her!" My brother growled.

"I don't have to, once she sees my grades she's gonna wanna see yours." I tell him.

"Well don't show her your grades then!" he huffed.

"No way! I get paid for getting A's. Forty bucks each. That means she now owes me $240 why the hell would I not show her my grades? I like money! You know though, she'd pay you too, if you even just got a C. Lucky bastard, I have to get A's to get money." I grumbled.

"Shaddap kid you're annoying." he snapped pushing at my shoulder. I shoved back following him out to the back yard.

"I could always tutor you." I tell him.

"You're younger than me!!" he yelled.

"But I skipped a few grades remember?! Anyway, what are you gonna do about college, do you even have all of your credits yet? And besides that, are they really going to let you graduate with so many F's under your belt? I think two is the limit." I said holding up two fingers.

"I know!" he snapped. "Besides, I already landed a job as a mechanic, I don't need college." he told me.

"Bah, you're stupid. If you go to college you have a better chance of getting a well paying job. I'm gonna be rich when I grow up! Have a huge house out in the country, retire in in my forties, go horse riding everyday, and live in peaceful solitude, away from the humans and at one with nature...." I sigh dreamily.

"You are so naïve." Tai snorted.

"Shut up!"

"Do you really think everything Is going to go as planned like that?" he asked me in amusement.

"Absolutely not. But I can dream right? I just hope I don't end up with some dumb desk job in the future. Actually, I was thinking about joining the marines once I was out of school. I'd have a bit of college under my belt but only because I still have to wait two years until I'm eighteen." I tell him. I was sixteen going on seventeen, but already I was a senior like my eighteen year old brother.

"You wouldn't last one second in the Marines." he told me.

"What's your problem? You weren't this much of a jerk before. F-student." I mocked him angrily. He glared at me.

"well _sor-ry_ miss perfect." he snorted. "Why don't you go sit in your room let down you hair and wait for prince charming?" he suggested mockingly.

"Fuck You! You're a real ass you know that? But maybe if you'd just try every once in a while, people wouldn't hate you so much. You don't have to be perfect Tai, you just have to try. Make an effort at your grades, make an effort to make friends. But no, everything is too pointless for you isn't it? Everyone is too stupid for you aren't they? F-student. I hope mom really goes to town on your ass." I growl at him.

"Will you shut up about my grades?!" he yelled shoving my chest, my eyes widened as I flung out my arms to try and keep my balance, but was falling anyway. He crossed his arms glaring smugly at me as I fell backwards into the pool.

"Jerk!" I yelled before I hit the water, fully clothed. I clamped my eye shut, and closed my mouth holding my breath. I didn't want to open my eyes because the chlorine would sting. It wasn't a big deal but it was still annoying. I gasp losing all my air as my head cracked against the side of the pool. I'd been pushed in by the corner, and I guess I'd been too close to the wall. I kicked out swimming to the surface my lungs burning as I tried not to choke on the water already in them so I could avoid taking in more. I kicked hard, but I must not have fell too hard since I found no purchase at the bottom of the pool, ignoring how my head stung and my clothes that were trying drag me back down, ridiculously heavy now that they were water logged I finally broke the surface, and sputtered out the water in my burning lungs, coughing even as I took in great gulps of air.

"Hey! Jack-! ass......." I trailed off, looking around in shock. I was surrounded by water. Now this might not have been such a strange thing if the edges of the pool been in sight, but they weren't. As it were, I had either hit my head really hard on the pool wall and was dreaming this while unconscious and drowning or I had some managed to teleport straight from my pool to the middle of the ocean....

I really really hope I just hit my head a little too hard, I thought while treading water. My watter logged clothes were ridiculously heavy, and I'd somehow lost both of my shoes when I had swam for the surface, but none of this could be helped I supposed, and if it was a dream then I'd probably be fine anyway. Slowly I turned around in the water, taking in my surroundings. Based on what I could see, if I was not dreaming then this was very very bad. There was no land in sight, only water everywhere I turned, sea water of the ocean. And I couldn't really swim anywhere because I might be unwittingly taking myself farther and farther out to sea. I would either drown or starve to death or both. Already I was growing tired from the constant movement to stay afloat.

I jerked awake and upright with a start, then put one hand over my heart, very cliché for after a nightmare, but I couldn't help it. It was pounding so ferociously, I'd really been freaking out even if I had seemed clam. But of course it was a dream. I think to myself, because after all how could I go from my pool to the middle of the ocean?

I looked around me though in slight confusion, was I in the guest room or something? Obviously I wasn't in the hospital, so falling unconscious must not have been so bad, but I was thoroughly confused, because I didn't recognize this room at all. I must be at my brothers friends house or something. I think scratching my head, there were two beds in the room, a hammock off to the side. I was gravely confused but I suppose it wasn't anything to worry about, everything was fine now. I got up stretching slightly, and balked when I noticed I wasn't in my clothes. Then shook my head,

"Relax Cha," I told myself, "you couldn't stay soaking wet could you? This is probably his girlfriends place and she changed you." I told myself before walking over to the mirror to see if I looked too terrible. But upon looking into the mirror I let out a blood curdling scream.

Footsteps thudded over head and soon the room was flooded with people.

"Tactician-san?" asked one woman but I wasn't paying attention, pointing to my reflection in horror.

"What is it? What's wrong my sweet?" asked a blond worriedly.

"My, my, my hair." I croaked out, and that wasn't even the worst of it, I was completely different! My hair was snow white, as if I might be an old lady. My skin pale as the moon, my gorgeous tan gone. My lips full though they hadn't been far off to begin with, but he natural red ruby hue was gone. I was proud of those lips! My bright green eyes had been replaced with pale ice blue ones. And did I mention my white hair? It used to be such a lush cherry red! I had been a girl full of color and proud of it! Now I was like a ghost, everything white white white! The most color on my person was my pale pink flower petal lips, and the blue eyes so pale they might as well have been white, the color was only just discernible.

"What do you mean Tactician-san?" the woman asked in confusion.

"what do you mean what do I mean?!" I cried out. "You can't tell me this appearance is normal!!" I cried out. You see, the paleness was not the only change, my once normal ears now stood atop my head, triangular and fuzzy. White cat-ears. My tail flicked beside me on the floor.

"My hair is white and I'm a fricken Neko!!!" I screamed.

"You mean that's not normal?" the woman looked at me in surprise.

"How is this _normal_?!?" I shrieked at her.

"Cool!!!" one guy laughed, a straw hat on his head, black hair and a scar below one eye.

"No it is _not_ cool!!!" I yelled jumping to my feat. "It is not cool at all!!!" I yelled at him angrily.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demand crossing my arms over my chest, my tail, ugh tail, flicking behind me angrily.

"You don't remember either Tactician-san?" the woman asked me looking a little sad.

"Remember what?!" I demand, "the last place I was, was in the middle of the ocean! And thank you for saving me and all, but if you did some freaky experiment that made me like this I'll kick your ass!" I growled at her. Yes saving me. Because of course I had by now realized I was on a ship, the constant rocking and creaking of the wood was a dead give away, let alone the hammock that obviously acted as an extera bed in this room.

"I didn't do anything tactician-san." the woman said gravely. "I thought you were always like that." she told me.

"Always like this? Is this a joke? Were the hell are we anyway? And what's this Tactician-san?!" I demand of her, cooling off slightly from the yelling, but still vastly confused and trying not to freak out, from my pool to the ocean to this boat full of strangers.

"Yes." said the blond man, "I was wondering the same thing as well, what exactly is going on here?" he asked her.

"This is difficult." the woman said with a sigh. "It seems none of you remember anything." she said.

"Wait, before you go explaining." I interrupt her. "Lets get some names first shall we? I'm Cha Kokoro." I tell them.

"Hai nice to meet you cha-chwan!!" the blond said with a heart in his vissable eye, as his hair covered the other. Is that normal? I think cocking my head to the side, since when do people's eyes become hearts? That's a cartoon characteristic, wait a second... I froze stiffly as they introduced themselves one by one, some more hesitantly than the others, like Nami for example. She was really nervous. This whole place was, animated. I realized, and their names were painfully familiar.

"and I am Robin." the woman said gravely. I studied her appearance then paled, or at least as much as I could since I was already as white as the sheets practically.

"Robin?" I asked her. "as in Nico Robin by any chance?" I asked her.

"Ah." she nodded at me.

"And you're Luffy?" I asked the boy with the straw hat. "Monkey D. Luffy?" I asked him.

"Yep! I'm gonna be pirate king!" he announced for the second time with a proud grin.

"Oh hell." I gasped before promptly fainting.


	2. Taticiansan

"Tactician-san, Tactician-san are you all right?" Robin asked me in concern.

"I.... Hai." I said weakly as she helped me sit up. "But maybe some fresh air would do me good." I sighed. This sooo can not be happening to me. I think miserably.

"Hai! I'll carry you beautiful angel from heaven!!" Sanji sang rushing towards me. Without thinking I punched him in the face as I stood up.

"No, that's perfectly alright I can walk myself." I tell him without pity.

"Even when you're cruel, you're beautiful angel-chwan." he groaned slumping to the floor. I looked down at him in surprise

"I didn't hit him that hard did I?" I protested following everyone upstairs.

"Eya, I think cook-san will be fine." Robin assured me. I smiled at her.

"Now what exactly is going on-"

"Ah what a beautiful rose!" it seemed Sanji had recovered. I looked on with a sweat drop as he noticed Nami and gave her a flower, practically leaning on her with a stupid grin on is face, hands clasped, as he basically blocked her exit onto the deck. Luffy began laughing, holding his stomach and then I couldn't resist laughing either.

"What a funny guy!" the rubber boy laughed.

"Who are these guys?" Nami grumbled pushing at Sanji, over and over again but he just kept coming back. "Where is this place and-" Nami stopped looking to the side, I looked over as did with everyone else.

Tony Tony Chopper was there hiding by a barrel, only on the wrong side, instead of hiding behind it, he had stuck out his whole body.

"It's... the other way isn't it?"Robin finally spoke up. Chopper squeaked and fixed his position.

"What's that?"Luffy demanded staring hard at the poor reindeer.

"It's a dear." Usopp replied blankly.

"Shut up human! I'm a reindeer!!!" Chopper yelled.

"He spoke!!" Luffy and Usopp yelled in shock, their jaws dropping. Chopper let out a small shriek hiding completely behind the barrel. I frowned as I looked as Usopp. His jaw was as low as Luffy's, but he wasn't a rubber man like Luffy so how was it stretching that far? Wait a second, this is an anime. I reminded myself, his jaw could drop to the floor and it would be completely normal. . . . . no, I don't care if this is an anime or not, it would definitely not be normal.

"Oi! Let's catch him!!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Hey wait a minute that's creepy!!" Usopp yelled running after Luffy who was now chasing Chopper. I sighed, tail flicking slightly behind me, arms crossed, this scene was terribly familiar, it made me think of drum island, but that was with Sanji and Luffy, Usopp hadn't made it to the castle yet.... which episode was this? Come on it should be easy, after all how many times does everyone lose their memory in the series.....

"Hmm." I frowned, head tilted to the side while trying to think back to it, to remember how they got their memories back. That would be really important information. In fact, I should try to think about everything that happens in the future, because if this is real that information will be vital to my survival. Now, how did this episode go again? I know that little girl took their memories, but was she just messing around or was this place dangerous?

My brow furrowed slightly in concentration as I forcefully ignored Luffy and Chopper and Usopp who were all screaming and running around the ship.

Suddenly everything went quiet, I looked up in confusion to see everyone staring at Robin, I gave her my attention as well.

"What..... Did you say?" Usopp questioned, in slight disbelief and fear, but also surprise.

"I said we are in the Grand Line." Robin repeated. "Have you forgotten even that?"

Grand line. . . . That's right it was after those dumb pirate games things that this episode occurred, which means it's episode two hundred and something... So that would make this season seven, possible eight, but it should be in the early two hundreds. Wait a second where is Zolo? I frowned in confusion, where is that dumb swordsman?

It was then I realized I myself had a short sword or big dagger thing strapped to my hip, had I slept with this thing on? No forget that, don't tell me I replaced Zolo on this adventure? I don't know a thing about sword fighting! I began to panic slightly in my head, my crossed arms tighter than before as my fingers curled, nails digging into my side. This cannot be good. I think worriedly.

"Really?!?!" Luffy cried out excitedly, breaking me from my thoughts. He climbed up onto the side of the ship, grabbing a rope to make sure he didn't fall as he peered out to see with a laugh.

"How is that something to be happy about?!" Usopp yelled at Luffy before turning towards Robin. "Isn't the Grand Line the cursed sea full of Monsters?!?! You're just creepy telling us we're in that sea."

"But it doesn't look different from other seas." Luffy objected. " Is this really the Grand Line?"

To answer Robin turned around to face Nami who was staring around her with distrustful and wary eyes, shoulders hunched. She was tensed, ready for action if someone attacked, I guess I could see why. But since, even though I didn't really, I knew them I knew I was in no danger, except maybe of Sanji's flirting but I think he got the point when I punched him. Besides, since he didn't remember joining Luffy's crew he was probably more concerned with getting home than hitting on girls at the moment.

"Navigator-san?" Robin asked the orange haired girl. Nami looked up in surprise, staring at Robin.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Do you know what you have on your arm?" Robin asked pointing towards it.

"Eh? What's this?" Nami demanded in surprise, lifting her arm and staring at her wrist.

"Isn't that a log pose?" I asked walking over curiously. Nami shifted away from me, distrustful still, even in her surprise. I decided maybe it would be best if I didn't push her, at least until we got to know each other better, or maybe I should leave her alone until we all regained our memories? I'm not sure, my memories of One Piece were fuzzy. I remembered important stuff like back round history and how each member joins the crew and all, and the funnier episodes; but, as far as the other ones it was taking a little more brain power to recall events.

"Correct Tactician-san." Robin said nodding at me. "In this sea where compasses don't work, you have to navigate by an island's magnetic field. That Log is o pinpoint that field" Robin explained.

"You need it to travel in the Grand Line, otherwise you're pretty much lost forever and victim to it's unpredictable weather. If you come across another island it'd be by sheer luck and the pity from the gods." I tell Nami."in this sea you could sail in circles without ever knowing it."

The girl had gone considerably pale and I wondered if I should have left out the bit about being lost for eternity while sailing in circles.....

"But miss, I have to get back to the restaurant in East Blue. Do you have any good ideas?" Sanji asked.

"Eya." Robin shook her head, "You best not. It's been a long time since we entered this sea. Returning home alone is suicide, as I'm sure you know from Tactician-san's description. We've traveled with the Log Pose all this way.... and the Log pose does not go backwards."

"I can't believe all this so suddenly!" Nami interrupted, "Why the hell am I traveling with these guys?"

I was wondering the same thing, aside form my idea of having possibly replaced Zolo in this world I couldn't think of why I would join this crew. I knew for a fact unless I had eaten a devil fruit this might as well be suicide for me, and I most definitely am not suicidal. And while the neko appearance suggests that I had eaten a fruit the fact that Robin thought I had always been this way, or even born this way suggest otherwise. I could always jump in the water to find out but I do not exactly find the idea of drowning all that appealing.

Robin smiled at Nami, "It's because of that." she said directing out attention to the pirate flag above the sails. A Jolly Roger with a straw hat on the skull. Nami gasped a horrified expression on her face but I ignored it, and sighed as a sudden thought occurred to me. What if I had a bounty? Then it really would be impossible for me to leave these guys. after all with my appearance I wouldn't exactly blend in if I tried to go about living a normal life in the OP world.

Yes I was considering leaving, it might screw up the plot, but these guys weren't my problem. All I want to do is get home and show my mother my excellent grades and get paid after beating the shit out of my brother since it's his fault I'm here in the first place. That is if I can even survive here on my own, it might not be wise to leave them, but sticking with them doesn't really seem much of a better choice really.

"Hey, that's a Pirate flag." Usopp said with wide eyes.

"Jolly Roger." I corrected absently. Wait a second- Ha! I got it, what happens in this arc now. If I remember correctly Usopp is about to steal Luffy's hat. I think with a smirk as I look over at him.

"What?! A pirate ship?!" Luffy yelled either excited or alarmed I wasn't sure, but knowing him he was excited, then again knowing him he's probably thinking opposite from usual and it alarmed. I think with a sweat drop.

"Yep. It's Mine." Usopp said confidently, "Sir Captain Usopp's ship" I raised a brow at him, what would he do if he came face to face with the real captain, he really should be smarter about his lies. I think with a frown.

"Is it?" Luffy asked excitedly. I let out a small chuckle, he's so hyper! It's like a little kid! I think to myself as I look around th ship, maybe I'll be able to spot Zoro, maybe I didn't actually replace him. I think crossing m fingers hopefully. But as far as hidden crew members went I only spotted Chopper hiding the wrong way 'inside' one of Nami's orange trees.

"But captain Usopp, that skull wears a straw hat." Sanji pointed out. I smile slightly to myself at was to come. I have a slightly sadistic nature, and tend to enjoy other's pain or fear, so Usopp getting hit by Luffy was something I was looking forward to.

"Oh, really?" Usopp took another look at the flag before hurrying up the stairs to the galley area where Luffy was standing on the ship railing and jumped up beside him. "Then, this hat is mine." he said before snatching the straw hat and promptly sticking it on his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Give it back!" Luffy yelled angrily before snatching it back and throwing Usopp off balance so that he started to fall backwards. But Luffy wasn't done with him just yet and grabbed the front of his overalls pulling him over.

"Don't touch my straw hat! Do it again and I'll kick your ass!!" Luffy threatened him loudly, I hid a small smile before remembering something, If Zolo was really here than he should be up in the crows nest sleeping right?

"What? Didn't you have amnesia?" Usopp asked frightened. I sighed shaking my head,

"Just because he can't remember the past few days or months, doesn't mean he wouldn't know what belonged to him or what was important to himself." I murmured with a sigh, Usopp was dumber than I remember from the anime, wasn't he only supposed to be a coward?

"I remember this. It's my treasure" Luffy said looking down at the hat in his hand, further proving my point though I doubt anyone heard me.

"Treasure?" Usopp chocked out just hanging there since Luffy hadn't released him yet.

"It's an important treasure I got from a friend when I was a little boy." Luffy elaborated. "I vowed with this hat to gather nakama and become a pirate."

"Hmph." Nami huffed drawing our attention, "Pirates, pirates.... It's a stupid era." I keep forgetting that without her memory of Luffy helping her that she hates pirates. "Demo, now I understand. Everything you said is bullshit."

"I hate Pirates!" Nami called out forcefully, glaring at Robin, "The only thing I like is money and oranges. There is no way I can travel with something like Pirates!"

"Oi oi." Usopp said with an annoyed frown at her, one of those anime pressure point things showing his anger "What's wrong with Pirates? Eh nee-chan?" that's right, his father is a pirate I remember.

"Oranges?" Robin asked, seemingly unphased by Nami's out burst. "Do you mean them?" she pointed up to above the galley or whatever were a small orchard of orange trees were.

"Those tree's are..." Nami trailed of in slight shock. Robin crossed her arms at the wrist before er, activating her devils fruit. Consequently an arm grew out of one of the trees, picked a mandarin and tossed it down to Nami who caught it in slight awe. Chopper ran off through the trees screaming because the arm had appeared right in front of him.

"W-what was that?" Nami stuttered with wide eyes.

"Hey, a hand came out!!" Usopp gasped eyes popping out of his head while Luffy stared with clenched teeth and wide eyes.

"Is it a mystery orange?!" the rubber boy yelled.

"What the hell are you?" Nami demanded.

"What about that orange?" Robin asked pointing at the one in the girls hand.

"This is Berumeru-san's mandarin, no doubt about that." Nami said staring at the woman suspiciously as she clutched said orange close to her chest. "Why are these oranges on this boat?"

"I don't know the reason." Robin confessed, "But I do know they're yours. try reading the Navigation books in your room."

"I think there is a picture of Berumeru-san as well." Robin told her. I watched as Robin turned around to go down below deck. She'll steal the waver and gold soon. I thought absently as I continued looking around, this time actually moving around as Luffy took up the chase of chopper once again, dragging Usopp back into it.

"Reindeer meat." Sanji said casually as hit lit himself a cigarette. "Must be cut thin and boiled with vegetables to make a good stew."

"Nani?" Luffy asked excitedly, "Should we eat him?!" he had a firm grip on Choppers arms/fore legs as the poor reindeer thrashed about hysterically, tears streaming down his face, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Steak with berry-sauce is also an exquisite piece of work." Sanji offered.

"Steaked!" Luffy declared holding out the reindeer, his eyes sparling at the prospect, he was in love with meat after all

"Oi don't-"I started in concern.

"Youuuuu!!!" Chopper yelled transforming into his human point were he became a giant human-deer thing.

"I am not for eating!!!" Chopper yelled smashing his fist into Luffy and knocking him into the railing of the ship. Usopp screamed from his spot behind the mast and Chopper turned around smashing his fist into the sharpshooter as well, slamming his body into the wall of the galley.

"Don't eat him, he's a doctor." Robin sated casually.

"Doctor?" Sanji asked looking at Robin in surprise.

"That too." I mused a few seconds to late.

"Tactician-san?" Robin asked me.

"Well, even if he is a doctor, would he really be invited on a pirate ship if he couldn't at least defend himself?" I asked her. Wow, I'm thinking pretty logically. I thought feeling slightly proud of myself, I haven't slipped up once to reveal that I happen to know everything about these people, so far so good. This way I can avoid a mystery and leave without having them come running after me. I think pleased with myself.

"That's a good point. But also, Chopper is a doctor superior to humans." Robin explained. "aren't you?" Chopper grimaced, leaning back slightly, teeth clenched before he finally gave in shrinking to his brain point and wiggling around slightly, looking pleased.

"Shaddupp!" Chopper cried out grinning widely as he clapped his hooves together happily, "Even when I'm being praised by humans, I'm not happy, you meanie! Meanie!"

"Ooh, he looks happy." Sanji said with amusement.

"He's a reindeer which ate a Hito-hito fruit and gained human abilities." Robin said smiling down at Chopper.

"And I'm a Devil Fruit user who ate the Hana-Hana fruit." she continued, allowing her arm to 'bloom' with three or so more others coming out from her elbow. "Luffy ate a fruit as well." Robin said as Sanji gaped at her before turning to look over at the boy with the straw hat. He came around the mast with a grin, Chopper dashing off, afraid of being chased again.

"Yeah, I"m a rubber man who ate the gomu-gomu fruit." Luffy said with a grin before grabbing the corners of his mouth and stretching out his lips, only it was slightly more disturbing than other times when he does it in the anime because he showed us his gums in the process.

"Are you pirates? Real ones?" Chopper demanded from his corner between the wall of the galley and some crate or other.

"Yes, but you're a pirate too." Robin told him calmly.

"O-ok! From now on you're a part of Usopp Pirates' crew as well!" Usopp declared hands on his hips and head held high.

"Whaaaat!!! Why?!" Chopper yelled in shock.

"Are you really gonna just accept that?" Sanji asked in disbelief. But, as I think about it, Chopper is a little bit of a push over, well not so much that as naïve though.

"Anyway, with us here, and one other, we have traveled this sea as pirates." Robin told us.

"One other?" I asked feeling slightly hopeful, maybe I didn't replace Zolo after all! For which case leaving them might not be to terrible for the pirates, since it will go back to the way things were originally meant to be. Not only that but I wont have to feel guilty for leaving as the only swordsman! Wait, if Zolo is here why do I have a sword? Shouldn't I have some other weapon? I think with a frown as I glanced down at the sheathed weapon at my hip.

"Come down already, swordsman-san!" Robin called up to the mast. Zolo stood up and hopped down from the mast in response to her request.

"You're so noisy early in the morning. You're disturbing my morning nap." Zolo said in an intimidating manner as he stood up straight.

* * *

sorry it took so long everyone, i get distracted easily.....


End file.
